MEDORTHOPHOBIE
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: OS ECRIT POUR UN CONCOURS Edward a une phobie très contraignante... SURTOUT POUR UN HOMME ! Arrivera-t-il a trouver l'amour malgré tout?


Présentation : Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest)

La phobie : Medorthophobie

Couple : Edward/Bella

Le Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne".

4h00 : sueur nocturne, peur panique. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder.

4h27 : hyperventilation… Envie fulgurante de vomir…. Fixer le plafond…

4h53 : apaisement, endormissement… Ne pas rêver d'elle… Ne pas rêver d'elle…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai vingt-sept ans et depuis de nombreuses années, je souffre de Medorthophobie. C'est une phobie très contraignante, surtout pour un homme.

La medorthophobie est la peur de voir, imaginer, toucher ou d'avoir un pénis en érection.

Pour un homme, c'est quelque chose de très difficile à vivre, vous pouvez me croire. C'est comme vous priver d**'imagination**. (1)

Il est tout juste cinq heures et je dois me lever. Sauf que, chaque jour, je vais encore mettre plus d'une heure à le faire, puisque comme tout homme normalement constitué, chaque matin, je me retrouve avec une érection colossale. "Situation" compliquée et délicate pour un medorthophobe… d'autant plus que, le sort s'acharnant contre moi, je suis loin d'être à plaindre niveau mensuration, ce qui est encore plus handicapant.

Voilà plus de dix minutes que je tente tant bien que mal d'écarter la couverture et de sortir de mon lit, mais c'est littéralement impossible. Je sais que dès que j'aurais écarté la couverture, j'aurais encore plus conscience de ce qui se trouve entre mes jambes et que je serais pris d'une crise de panique incontrôlable, de spasmes et de nausées effroyables.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec les années, j'aurais appris à contrôler… cette… chose. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon pénis est littéralement hors de contrôle, comme doté de sa propre volonté. Au fil des années, j'avais pourtant tout essayé : m'imaginer un **éléphant **(2) (oui, mon cerveau avait de nouveau réussi à faire le rapprochement avec un pénis à nouveau et j'avais carrément vomi sur mon oreiller), m'imaginer dans un autre pays, (au **Bangladesh **(3), par exemple) mais rien.

Donc tous les jours, je me retrouve à devoir lutter contre cette… érection matinale et à devoir me lever avec cette espèce d'énorme machin entre les jambes. J'ai la "chance" de vivre seul, ce qui fait que je ne subis aucune pression de la part d'une quelconque conquête, ni de moqueries lorsque je parviens à m'extirper du lit et à me diriger maladroitement, avec une démarche de canard, vers ma salle de bain.

Vous pensez peut-être que le combat est terminé ?

Et bien, détrompez-vous.

Une fois que je me retrouve dans la salle de bain, la vraie bataille commence. Je dois enlever mon pantalon de pyjama tout en étant sûr que mes mains n'entreront pas en contact avec cette partie si effroyable de mon anatomie. Je ne dois pas la voir non plus. Si l'un de mes doigts effleure ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de cet endroit, je tomberai littéralement dans les pommes. Je le sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé et en plus j'avais mal atterri. Tête la première contre le lavabo. Résultat : un aller simple pour les urgences les plus proches. Imaginez avec quelle **hésitation(4)** j'avais expliqué au médecin ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Une fois mon pantalon enlevé, je dois d'attendre un long, voir très long, moment avant que ce monstre ne décide de se calmer. Parfois, les hommes prient pour ne pas avoir de problèmes érectiles, je donnerai un bras pour en avoir.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Avant l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan dans mon immeuble, à mon étage, dans l'appartement juste à côté du mien.

Chaque matin c'était pareil : je luttais des heures pour sortir de mon lit, utiliser mes toilettes convenablement et me doucher.

Avant, une fois cet épisode fâcheux passé, j'étais tranquille pour la journée et je ne revivais ce cauchemar que le lendemain matin

Mais ça… C'était avant.

À présent, je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit avec une érection d'enfer parce que j'ai rêvé d'elle, de ses cheveux châtains, de sa bouche, de ses yeux de** biche** **(7)**… Cette fille est une véritable **tentation (5)**...

Depuis, je passe mon temps à **ruminer (6). **

Ma phobie est quelque chose de vraiment paralysant dans la vie de tous les jours et me retrouver à devoir la gérer de manière plus intensive - et quasi continue - maintenant qu'Isabella est dans les parages, est pire que tout. J'en suis arrivé à devoir, régulièrement, consulter un psy de manière à tenter de calmer ce… phénomène.

Après quelques séances, cette dernière m'avait conseillé d'aller voir Isabella Swan et de lui parler. D'apprendre à la connaître, voir si en me liant d'amitié avec elle, le problème passait de lui même. Puisque d'après elle, il suffisait de voir quelqu'un de manière amical pour ne plus ressentir de désir sexuel à son égard…

Je vous laisse imaginer mon **hésitation(8)** devant de telles paroles.

Mais voilà pourquoi, après avoir lutter plus d'une heure contre mon "problème technique" habituel, puis m'être enfin calmé afin de ne pas avoir de nouvelles crises, je me retrouve à faire les cent pas devant la porte de l'appartement d'Isabella, à la recherche de quelque chose à lui demander de si bonne heure.

J'approche lentement ma main de la porte d'entrée et m'apprête à frapper lorsqu'une véritable tornade humaine ouvre la porte, manquant de me faire chavirer.

— Oh, pardon ! Wooh… salut… moi c'est Alice et vous ?

— Edward… enchanté ?

— Mais moi de même, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

— Je… j'a… je…

— Bon sang Alice ! Tu es obligée de tous les traumatiser ? Sauve-toi, je prends la relève !

— Mais…

— FILE ! Crie Isabella.

Alice s'éclipse tout en lançant des regards derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus que ses talons cliqueter sur les marches de l'escalier.

Et bien voilà… Nous y sommes. Je dois vraiment me concentrer pour ne pas regarder son décolleté plus que généreux. Elle ne porte qu'un simple débardeur blanc et un mini short en satin, sûrement son pyjama.

Je ne dois pas être aussi discret que ce que je pensais puisqu'elle se met à rougir, réalisant visiblement dans quelle tenue elle se trouve.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward et je… je me disais qu'on ne s'était pas présenté officiellement.

— Je sais qui tu es. Le matin, on entend parfois des bruits un peu bizarres venir de ton appartement… nos salles de bains sont collées.

OH MON DIEU ! !

— Je…

— Du coup on s'est renseigné. Je veux dire, j'avais un peu peur que tu sois un… enfin… un vieux pervers bizarre parce que…

— JE REFAIS LE CARRELAGE DE LA DOUCHE ! Me justifié-je précipitamment. D'accord c'était totalement faux, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire la vérité.

Dire que je suis gêné est l'euphémisme du siècle ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait m'entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

— Oh. Tu en es au collage alors ? Je veux dire, on ne t'entend jamais taper ou percer… enfin ce genre de trucs. Mais on entend des sortes de gémissements... ça a l'air tellement dur… quand on t'entend.

Allez savoir pourquoi mon pénis décide de se manifester à ce moment là -sûrement l'association des mots "dur" et "gémissements"- mais le voilà qui se réveille et pousse violemment contre la braguette de mon jean. Bien sûr, j'ai eu l'idée merveilleuse de m'acheter uniquement des jeans serrés ! J'avais l'espoir qu'ils soient assez tendus pour contenir cette maudite chose et l'empêcher de se réveiller à tout moment !

Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour réagir avant que mon problème soit vraiment trop visible. Je laisse alors mon regard vagabonder où bon lui semble, tentant de réciter mentalement mes tables de multiplication aussi sérieusement que possible, comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

— Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle.

Je sens que je manque d'air, qu'il faut que je me calme rapidement si je ne veux pas tomber dans les pommes. Sauf qu'un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé se produit.

Isabella attrape ma main et me tire à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de claquer la porte derrière nous. Je ne respire plus. Avoir sa main dans la mienne est plus que ce que je peux supporter, j'arrive à faire deux pas dans son appartement et… c'est le trou noir.

**Point de vue de Bella **

Alors que je nous dirige vers la cuisine, j'entends un bruit sourd derrière moi et un énorme poids m'attire en arrière. Edward vient littéralement de s'évanouir.

— Merde !

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et vérifie son pouls, il est rapide mais régulier. Il a l'air simplement évanoui. J'ai peur qu'il vomisse et me précipite pour prendre un sac **poubelle(9)** et le pose près de lui pour qu'il puisse respirer dedans ou faire… "autre chose" lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance.

Je lui installe un coussin sous la tête et lui relève les jambes. Son visage dégage une telle** vulnérabilité(10)** que mon coeur se serre.

Edward Cullen (oui, je connais même son nom de famille puisqu'Alice et moi avons joué les fouines jusqu'à sa boite aux lettres) est quelqu'un de très… sexy. Mais il a l'air tellement timide ou gêné que je ne sais pas vraiment comment aller vers lui sans le faire fuir à toutes jambes ou… le faire tomber dans les pommes.

— Humpf…

Il papillonne des yeux et me fixe étrangement. Je le vois qui cherche autour de lui alors je lui rappelle la situation. Je le vois pâlir encore plus si c'est possible alors je me précipite vers le réfrigérateur afin d'attraper une bouteille de soda. Un peu de sucre devrait lui faire du bien. Je l'aide à se redresser, collant mon corps contre le sien pour le soutenir. Je le sens se crisper comme un fou juste avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement de moi. Dans la panique, la bouteille m'échappe pour aller s'exploser au sol où elle répend l'intégralité de son contenu.

— Edward ! Calme toi, tout va bien !

— Non tout va mal ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas!

Stupéfaite, je tends la main vers lui comme je le ferai vers un animal effarouché.

— Ne me touche pas! Crit-il.

Tout à coup, c'est à mon tour d'être effrayée.

— Ok, cal… calme toi s'il te plait. Parce que là tu me fais vraiment peur Edward.

— Je… Excuse-moi Isabella… c'est juste que j'ai… il y a un problème et…

— Quel genre de problème ? Explique-moi Edward, parce que la tout de suite j'ai vraiment peur…

— Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Tu me prendrais pour un dingue et on ne se connaît même pas !

— Si on se connaît ! Enfin, moi je te connais ! Tu es Edward Cullen, tu es vendeur automobile dans une concession Volvo et tu as vingt-sept ans… tu vis ici depuis sept ans et…

— Tu es flippante.

— Je suis désolée. J'ai… une obsession pour les détails. Une sorte de phobie sur l'inconnu.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette littéralement à crier ou à chercher par tous les moyens de s'enfuir de mon appartement, il s'est alors mit à rire. D'un rire franc, contagieux. Je le regarde, dubitative, en me mordant fortement les lèvres.

— Oh mon dieu ! Pardon, Isabella… mais ce que tu viens de me dire est… je ne sais pas, génial n'est pas un mot assez fort dans cette situation.

— Génial ? Edward, je viens limite de t'annoncer que j'ai presque été jusqu'à rechercher ton acte de naissance et toi tu… ris ? Je ne comprends pas.

— J'ai une phobie moi aussi Isabella !

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle **révélation(11)** et tout à coup, je me demande presque s'il ne se moque pas de moi.

J'en profite pour m'éloigner de lui, filant chercher une serpillière afin de nettoyer les saletés sur le sol. Edward me regarde incrédule et se redresse aussi vite qu'il le peut sur ses jambes tremblantes.

— Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles s'il te plaît. Je lui lance ça aussi gentiment que possible.

Il ouvre et referme la bouche, cherchant visiblement ses mots. De mon côté, je me méfie de lui, de ses réactions étranges.

— Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais… J'ai une phobie très handicapante. Je ne me vois pas te dire ce que c'est là, maintenant, parce que je ne trouve pas que ce soit idéal de mettre ça sur le tapis lors d'une première rencontre.

— Ha oui ? VRAIMENT ?! Alors vas-y Edward dis-moi ! C'est une phobie de quel type ?

— D'un type très particulier, crois-moi.

Je comprends rapidement qu'il va falloir que je me contente de cette réponse car il ne semble pas prêt à m'en dire d'avantage. Je le vois peu à peu reprendre des couleurs. Il est grand temps qu'il rentre chez lui, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il se moque de moi :

— Tu as l'air d'allez mieux, tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Je le vois hésiter, de nouveau tenter de trouver ses mots mais à ce moment là je perds patience.

— DEHORS ! Je ne te connais pas et je pense qu'il est temps que tu sortes de chez moi ! Tu vas beaucoup mieux semble-t-il ?

Je lui saisis le bras et le tire vers la sortie sans ménagements. Hors de question que je supporte ça plus longtemps.

— Si tu espérais faire bonne impression pour une première rencontre, c'est loupé.

Je lui claque alors la porte au nez, bien décidé à ne plus revoir ce type qui se moque de moi sans scrupules. Je tente alors de passer à autre chose, de poursuivre ma journée telle qu'elle avait commencé. Je ramasse mon sac poubelle, me dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers ma cuisine, pour le balancer dans un placard.

Je m'installe ensuite devant mon ordinateur lorsqu'il se met à taper contre ma porte comme un forcené, me demandant ou plutôt m'ordonnant presque d'ouvrir ma porte pour qu'il puisse soit disant m'expliquer.

Je suis loin d'être naïve et des personnes comme lui j'en ai déjà rencontré pas mal. Les gens jugent facilement les autres lorsqu'il s'agit des différences. Je me suis pris tellement de réflexions blessantes sur ma manière d'être que je me méfie des autres comme de la peste à présent.

Il tape toujours contre ma porte et m'appelle de l'extérieur. Je tente tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ma comptabilité **(13)**. J'appuie sur les boutons de mon **imprimante(14)**, la mettant en route espérant que son bruit couvre ses cris incessants.

— Isabella ! S'il te plait, ouvre-moi ! Je vais t'expliquer ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !

Je sens ma colère monter, trouvant sa réplique très clichée. Je tente de me replonger dans mon travail sans succès.

— Je suis médortophobe, Isabella ! J'ai un problème avec ça !

Je profite d'avoir l'ordinateur devant moi pour regarder directement de quelle phobie il s'agit et manque de m'étrangler.

" Médorthophobie, peur du sexe masculin en érection."

— C'est une blague ? N'est-ce pas ?

Je me relève, fonce vers la porte bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne c'est ça ?

— Non, non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! J'ai vraiment peur de ça… Il m'intimide, me mets mal à l'aise.

— Attends, j'ai l'air aussi idiote que ça ?

— Je te jure que je ne me moque pas de toi.

Je sens la colère monter encore d'un cran, je ne vais pas tarder à me mettre à hurler.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as peur de ton pénis ?!

Il regarde tout autour de lui, les yeux exorbités complètement affolé. Je comprends immédiatement que ce n'est pas une blague et que c'est une phobie bien réelle. Il me repousse vivement à l'intérieur de mon appartement et claque la porte derrière lui.

— Si tu pouvais éviter d'hurler cette merveilleuse nouvelle dans le couloir, j'en serai très heureux !

J'en reste stoïque alors qu'il regarde par le judas pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait(a) personne dans le couloir.

— Tu as peur de… ton pénis ? Merde alors !

— Toi de l'inconnu ! Je t'en prie, ne te moque pas c'est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens ridicule.

Je sens un fou rire monter mais je tente tant bien que mal de le contenir pour ne pas le vexer. Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'une réaction comme cela peut blesser, mais le fait est que sa phobie est quelque chose d'inattendue et de plutôt méconnue.

— Excuse-moi Edward vraiment, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. On vient de se rencontrer et…

— Et donc, tu vas me juger toi aussi ?

— Non, rien à voir mais comme entrée en matière tu admettras qu'on peut faire mieux… Et si on reprenait depuis le début ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella et j'ai une peur panique de l'inconnu.

Il me fixe intensément, puis un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

—Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward et je suis médortophobe.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Edward et moi avons fait connaissance ce jour là. J'ai découvert que la médorthophobie était une phobie plus que gênante. Surtout quand on possède les mensurations d'Edward.

Plusieurs mois après notre rencontre, nous avons décidés de nous lancer dans une relation lui et moi. Ma phobie de l'inconnu l'a pas mal perturbé au début. Il a dû m'emmener dans des endroits que je connais par coeur, a dû trouver des combines pour me présenter ses amis sans que je fasse une crise de panique sans nom… La rencontre avec mes beaux parents a été épique, heureusement, j'avais déjà croisée à plusieurs reprises ma belle-mère au supermarché du coin, ce qui m'a permis de prendre ça avec plus de recule. Cependant, mon beau-père lui… est reparti avec un pantalon couvert de vin rouge, une chemise recouverte de mousse au chocolat et j'ai bien failli lui plonger la tête directement dans sa soupe, tellement j'étais stressée. (OMG) Mais dans l'ensemble cela c'est plutôt bien passé. Même si à présent Carlisle refuse que je lui fasse de la soupe ou que je passe derrière lui pendant les repas.

J'amuse beaucoup Emmett, le grand frère d'Edward. J'ai eu énormément de mal à le cerner au départ, beaucoup trop taquin pour moi, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Lui ne se remet toujours pas de mes crises de maladresse aiguë. Ni de l'assiette de spaghettis qui est malencontreusement aller s'échouer sur ses genoux.

Le plus compliqué dans notre vie de couple a tout de même été notre vie sexuelle. Edward a fréquemment eu des érections en ma présence et ses réactions me perturbent toujours autant. Lorsque ça lui arrive, il se lève, pâlit et commence à hyperventiler. Je tente toujours de l'apaiser mais je vois bien que je ne fais qu'empirer la situation.

J'ai dû lutter avec lui pendant plus de huit mois pour qu'il accepte de passer la nuit à mes côtés. Et c'est ce soir là où nous avons eu notre première fois.

_Flash back _

Il est plus de vingt heure et j'ai passé l'après-midi entier à me préparer. Je me suis achetée de nouveaux sous-vêtements, suis passée chez le coiffeur, me suis fait épiler. En temps normal, une femme stresse lorsque c'est son premier rendez-vous galant. Personnelement, ce n'est pas le rencart qui me fait stresser ce soir là. C'est la réaction d'Edward et le stress qu'il va ressentir. Je sais que ce qui nous attend ne sera pas une mince affaire. Mais je n'en peux plus, vraiment.

Ils faut que nous fassions l'amour.

Edward a un physique parfait, il est musclé juste ce qu'il faut, a un sourire à se damner et un regard à tomber.

Malgré sa phobie, il est très tactile, adore faire des massages et est très attentionné. J'ai d'ailleurs cru qu'à plusieurs reprises j'allais lui sauter dessus. Les caresses qu'il est capable de faire sont très sensuels et sont tout sauf bâclés ce qui a pour effet de faire rapidement monter la pression.

Il ne se rend pas toujours compte de l'effet que certaines de ses petites attentions à mon égards peuvent faire et les choses n'ont donc pas été toujours simples.

Ma frustration a atteint des sommets. Alors ce soir c'est décidé, c'est le grand soir ! Fini les douches glacées obligatoires, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi. ÇA SUFFIT.

Je termine d'appliquer ma crème hydratante et enfile ma robe. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, signe qu'il est arrivé. J'inspire un grand coup et sort de la salle de bain, essayant de donner l'impression d'être sûre de moi. Au fond, je suis complètement paniqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec lui. On ne sait jamais quelle forme sa phobie prendra.

— Bella ? Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

— Bonsoir mon coeur.

— Bella… ta tenue. Tu es très jolie.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. J'essaie de me rassurer sur la suite de notre soirée grâce à ce compliment.

— Edward, je sais que tu as peur mais écoute, il faut vraiment qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure toi et moi, je t'aime et il faut vraiment qu'on…

— Tu veux faire l'amour c'est ça ?

Je vois à son regard qu'il est paniqué. J'inspire et m'approche de lui doucement.

— Fais-moi confiance, Edward tout va bien se passer.

J'attrape ses mains, prenant garde à ne pas faire entret mon corps en contact avec le sien. Je le dirige vers le canapé et l'installe aussi confortablement que possible. Je vois qu'il prend sur lui pour garder son calme. J'attrape un foulard que j'ai prévu d'utiliser et lui bande les yeux. Je sens son corps se crisper mais il ne dit rien. Je m'approche alors plus près et m'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je sens la tension s'insinuer dans tout son corps mais il continue à résister.

— Bella, je ne peux pas.

— Bien sûr que si Edward, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

Ses mains se posent tendrement sur mes cuisses alors que son souffle s'accélère légèrement lorsque je bouge un peu plus au dessus de lui. Je sens que son corps réagi et que la partie qui lui fait le plus peur se réveille. Je lui caresse gentiment le visage, bien décidé à lui faire penser à autre chose que cette partie qui se décide. Je sais à quel point ce genre de situation lui fait peur.

— Tout va bien Edward, tu n'auras pas mal.

Il inspire fortement et hoche la tête. Je souris devant son courage. Ses mains prennent alors une initiative intéressante et remonte le bord de ma robe. Je n'ai plus aucun doute, il contrôle assez bien ce qu'il se passe.

— Je veux que tu n'imagines que moi ou ce que tu voudrais qu'il se passe ensuite. Rien d'autre.

— Je ne peux pas Bella, j'ai peur…

— Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet Edward. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

J'embrasse alors ses lèvres, gémissant lorsque sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche. J'écarte les boutons de sa chemise, glisse ensuite mes mains dans ses cheveux et tente tant bien que mal de me contrôler pour ne pas allez trop vite pour lui mais les choses deviennent difficile pour moi.

— Bella, j'en ai envie.

Je souris, satisfaite de mon effet.

Alors que je ne m'y attends pas, il ôte son foulard et descend d'un même mouvement la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Ses mains parcourent aussi lentement mon corps que son regard et j'halète. Il me laisse déboutonner sa braguette tout en plantant son regard dans le mien pour que qu'il ne tombe pas sur cette partie de son corps. Je me dépêche, rendant mes gestes maladroits, ce qui le fait rire.

Je sais que la partie est gagnée et qu'il est à l'aise. Alors tout s'accélère. Il parvient à me retirer mes sous-vêtements, fixant mon corps d'un air gourmand.

Sa bouche glisse dans mon cou, s'attardant ensuite sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point les choses seraient agréables.

Je garde tout de même les commandes, tentant de ne pas vraiment toucher sa virilité de peur de déclencher une réaction incontrôlable et me glisse le long de son sexe. La sensation est grandiose et je me laisse alors complètement aller. Je sens qu'il est connecté à moi et non retenu par sa peur incontrôlable.

Nos souffle s'entremêlent alors que j'imprime un mouvement langoureux. Il bascule la tête en arrière me regardant tout de même malgré ses paupières mi-closes. Je lui caresse de nouveau la joue, augmentant la cadence prudemment.

Je ne me concentre que sur lui, lui murmure une sorte d'encouragement. Il m'embrasse alors de nouveau et s'empare de mes hanches pour me faire accélérer.

Sa bouche descend contre ma poitrine écartant mon sous-vêtement pour s'emparer de ma peau. C'est à mon tour de basculer ma tête en arrière, je savoure la caresse bien trop heureuse.

La chaleur entre nous est insoutenable. Je sens que j'approche de mon paroxysme. Je tente de me contrôler mais le plaisir est presque intolérable. Ses mains agrippent mes cuisses un peu plus fort et je sens les premiers spasmes me faire décoller.

Edward se laisse alors allez et nous nous enlaçons un peu plus fort, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui prennent alors possession de nous. Je l'entends murmurer mon prénom affectueusement mais je ne suis pas capable de me concentrer dessus à cet instant précis.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes je réussis à reprendre contenance. Je me redresse alors, réalisant que je me suis laissée totalement aller contre son corps, mon souffle complètement erratique. Il me serre contre lui m'empêchant de m'éloigner.

— Attends, Bella. Ne t'éloigne pas tout de suite de moi, j'ai envie de te garder un peu plus longtemps contre moi. Je veux savourer ce moment, parce que je me sens vraiment bien avec toi.

— Oh Edward…

Ses paroles me touchent au plus profond et je peux m'empêcher de ressentir une émotion intense face à sa révélation. J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour lui depuis plusieurs semaines à présent mais je n'ai pas encore osé lui dire le fond de mes pensées.

— Je suis heureux d'avoir pu passer au dessus de ma peur ce soir.

— Moi aussi Edward.

— Tout ça c'est grâce à toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi maintenant. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans ta présence. Tu embellies ma vie chaque jour qui passe. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dis, mais… je t'aime Bella.

Je sens des centaines de petits papillons s'envoler au creux de mon ventre et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux.

— Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi Edward… je suis heureuse de ce que je deviens grâce à toi. J'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir, j'aime apprendre à passer au dessus de mes peurs et te permettre de faire la même chose.

— Je ne pensais pas pouvoir arriver à avoir une relation normale avec une femme un jour. Mais tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

— Je suis tellement fière de toi Edward, je t'aime.

Cette première fois n'a été que la première d'une longue série. Edward et moi avons gravit les échelons lentement en prenant notre temps, apprenant à surpasser nos limites peu à peu. Nous nous sommes mariés huit mois plus tard et malgré que le mariage soit quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi, je suis parvenue à passer au dessus de ma peur à mon tour et à prononcer le ''Oui'' symbolique.

Notre rencontre n'a rien eu de conventionnel, mais c'est ce qui fait tout notre charme et puis… Nous étions fait pour être ensembles.

14


End file.
